


Seeing Stars

by Ren1327



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon, Gender Issues, M/M, Mentions of Season 2, Multi, The park is open again, no one is straight, post dominion, there's always that one jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren1327/pseuds/Ren1327
Summary: After the events of the 2018 dinosaur outbreak and recapture, Nublar and Sorna have been taken over as Jurassic Kingdom, a nature preserve and dinosaur behavior research center managed by old friends of Simon Masrani. Kenji is to go there for a promotion, but mainly to follow the orders of his company's board and partners so his father doesn't lose his business do to his secret...he's an omega.He now must go back to traumatic memories, his old friends he cut ties with and to be courted and select one of two alphas chosen for him. But when old memories of he and a certain grey eyed boy now Paleoveterinarian, will he have to chose happiness or duty when they get stranded on the island again?
Relationships: Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus, Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula/Sammy Gutierrez, darius bowman/OMC
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys!
> 
> This was a collaboration between I and Blitzdrake. They had given me some really good ideas and I asked if we could work together to come up with a brand new AU.
> 
> This is my first collab and first request, so I'm very excited!
> 
> I'll post Content Warnings as always and if you want, please find me at Ren1327 on tumblr.   
> Thank you!

“They said what?!” Kenji yelled in anger.

“Oh, Mi Bebe…” His stepmother murmured and touched his shoulder. “You know these men are very, very old fashioned.”

“Down to telling me I need an Alpha to oversee me?” He asked, looking down at the smaller, chubby omega. “Last I checked, I went to school and trained to take over Dad’s company.”

“But they see you as only an omega, Kenji…” She said softly, her brown eyes sad.

Kenji turned and looked out at the city.

Rejected again.

He was in his mid-twenties and still he was being rejected.

His father is most likely pacing his own office, trying to work off some of his aggression.

His father was his hero.

Kosei Kon himself had been in a loveless arranged marriage with another alpha woman and gone to several facilities to make sure he would have an alpha heir. Kenji was born and unfortunately, he wasn’t.

His mother wanted to discard him. His grandparents, all four, agreed.

And Kosei asked his best friend to help him buy as much of Kon Industries as they could and vote out his family. They left him the very same day. Cursing his son and leaving divorce papers to sign.

Left with his friend, his now ex-wife’s abused omega assistant and a newborn omega.

Kosei had delt with the isolation.

Made sure no one spoke of his son’s gender.

Of course he took his anger out on the clinic, taking a settlement along with their silence.

But he never was angry at his son.

And the fired assistant had helped care for the child. Had imprinted on him.

Kosei found love in a lower class omega female who smelled of banana bread and sweet tea. A strong woman with dark eyes and a strong moral character. He found a mother for his son, a wife by his side. A completed family as she loved them both and they raised their child.

Kosei had to train himself out of his biases. Had to look at his son as his son. Not his omega son. His one and only son, Kenji.

But it bled out and his son noticed.

And Kenji had tried to bulk up, used scent neutralizers and hormone pills until he was seventeen and he took pride in himself. He had gone through hell as both an Omega and a boy trapped on a island of monsters.

He smiled as he recalled Camp.

All of them still with the faint milky scent of teens who had yet to properly present through heat and ruts. Still young and more concerned with being kids.

He had set himself as an alpha.

Tallest, strongest, loudest.

Yes. He was an alpha. He had to be.

They had outran hybrids and carnivores. They had lost a friend who returned from the dead. And he had a small romance with him.

Ben, most likely still sweet and intelligent, with his more feral side, of course.

Kenji and he had text, but like Darius, Yaz and Sammy, eventually just stopped.

He spoke to Brooklynn here and there, as she was a spoke person for their condos and eco-friendly cottages and campers, going around the nation in one as of last year to find the cutest animals.

He wondered if they had stayed together…would they support him like Simon Masrani had supported his father?

He sighed as he felt his mom hug him around his waist.

“I don’t want this, Mom.” He said. “But they’ll take everything from Dad…”

“No, Mijo…” She said. “Not everything. We’ll have each other still.”

And Kenji felt his heart sink.

*

Kenji looked at his drink as he looked at the stack of folders before him his parents had gotten him.

A stack of possible marriage candidates, ones they had sought out and thought were better men to mate Kenji.

Company approved alphas to claim him.

Claim.

He hated that word. He was a man with hopes and dreams. Not a new car to be taken by someone and used.

He sniffed and wiped his face.

He had grown to look very much like his father. Sharp jaw, dark hair and full lips. But his eyes were larger, his neat beard pausing it’s growth because of his hormones. He wanted to pretend his eyes were the same shape as Candy’s, so he could further claim the omega was his mother.

Since his mother had left to comfort his father at his insistence, he sat and for better lack of words, brooded.

He was about to reach out to the folders when his computer ping.

A video call.

He answered and was surprised to pink hair done up in a braided bun and big green eyes. He was more surprised to see the familiar face was covered in some kind of dark grey creamy facemask.

“Christ!” He yelled and sat back.

“Oh, come on.” The face said. “Like you don’t do a charcoal treatment every other week.”

“Brooklynn?” He asked, a smile creeping on his face. “Hey!”

“Hey~!” She sang. “Oh my gosh, I’ve been so excited all day and I just remembered!”

“Remembered what?” He asked.

“Duh! Our big reunion!”

“Um…With each other?” He asked.

“No! Our big reunion on Nublar.” She said and Kenji spit his drink to the side.

“Excuse me, we’re doing what on dinosaur death island?!” He asked.

“I just got the email?” She said, clicking on some keys to send his a copy.

He skimmed through it.

“Promoting deals, new spa area, Jurassic Safari, summer camp?!” He yelled. “I thought Nublar was strictly an animal sanctuary?”

“Oh, I guess you don’t know what’s been going on there…Kon Industries is building a area to act like a safari for paying customers.”

“Then Jurassic Kingdom will end up like Jurassic World and Jurassic Park before it.” He muttered.

“And Site B.” Brooklynn said.

Kenji gave her a flat look.

“Okay, look. After the volcano explosion pretty much terraformed Nublar, what happened?”

“Dad helped with the reforestation project.” He said.

“And when Sorna was wiped out by that hurricane, who ran to help relocate the dinosaurs to Nublar?” She asked. “Especially using top material for the cages for the carnivores?”

“We did…” Kenji said.

“And when Sorna was swept through and dinosaur free, what did you suggest?” She asked.

“That we rebuild the villages and towns for the locals who were displaced when Ingen forced them out.” He said with a blush.

“And because of that chain of events, Nublar became Jurassic Kingdom, a sanctuary for dinosaurs and Sorna is making bank from the tourism capital.” She said, starting to wipe her face with a wet towel. “They even have some herbivores on Sorna. And from what the team that monitors them say in this official report I hacked into—”

“That’s so not cool but continue.” Kenji said with an amused smile.

“Their interaction and integration into the eco system has not only been seamless, but they also provide goods to trade.” She said.

“I didn’t hear about that.”

“Cause it’s crap.” She said with a smirk.

“It’s not real?”

“No, it’s actual crap. Dino dung makes a fantastic fertilizer!” She hummed.

“Haha, gross.”

“You okay?” She asked. “You’re not…yourself.”

“Brooklynn. You were the only one I told when we were kids…”

“Oh, about that.” She said.

“Yeah. Um…the board said I had to get married in order to take over the company.” He said.

“But that takes time. I mean, you gotta go to singles events and—”

“No. They don’t care about that. They need me to be claimed by an alpha.” He took a hard swallow of his bourbon.

“Th-That’s super fucked up! That has to be against the law!” She yelled.

“I know. But if we try to pursue legal action, they could vote my Dad out since the sanctuary isn’t making money back.”

“Kon Ind is not in charge of the sanctuary. The Roth family is.” She said. “You were one of the benefactors, sure…”

“And we never made any money back. We built a sanctuary and the walls. We built the enclosures and pens. We built the labs and made sure to fill them with every up to date piece of equipment. And lastly, we built the perimeter and the transport vehicles and guess what? We bled money and never got a cent back. We could have gone bankrupt if not for the tourism boom! Then we were heroes! Yay, we saved the villagers! Yay, we saved the islands! Yay, we saved the fucking things I still have nightmares about!”

He threw his glass down and covered his face.

“Kenji…” She whispered. “We can figure this out. What do the alphas need?”

“Besides having fucking knots?” He spat. “Rich. Just, fucking rich and influential.”

“Okay.” She said softly. “Hey.”

He looked at the screen.

“I got your back.” She said and he smiled.

Kosei came in almost as soon as their call ended and raged about Kenji going back to Nublar.

“On top of this insult!” He roared. “They dare say you are to get to know their candidate!”

“They picked someone?” He asked.

“Yes.” His mother said, ducking around her husband as he paced.

She held out a tablet and he looked at the picture from an article.

“A trade prince.” He huffed when he saw the blond man with bright blue eyes grinning at the camera.

“Hunter Kendahll.” His mother said with a grimace.

“He sure looks like a Ken doll.” Kenji huffed.

“However…” His mother said with a smile.

Kosei paused. “Candella?”

She smiled and wiggled a little in excitement. “I may know of an alpha on that island, raised with good moral values, a healthy respect for omegas, from a wealthy family and knows you from childhood?”

“Um, who?” Kenji asked.

“Well, the Roths have a young man who would be perfect for you!” She said.

“Of course!” Kosei said and smiled, grabbing his wife and nuzzling her. “My love, you are a genius!”

“Um, guys…” He asked. “Are you talking about—”

*

Darius sighed and rubbed his eyes as he looked over a report.

“From what I can tell,” His partner said from across the table. “We could be seeing more or less an iron deficiency from certain areas because of the flora change.”

“I don’t know who pruned the coconut trees there, but that was a big mistake. The leaves and fruit are an integrated part of the triceratops diet.” He said.

The other man nodded, leaning a cheek against his fist.

“I think until we can try to plant juvenile trees, we can put a weak mixture of coconut milk and—”

The man’s phone buzzed and he picked it up to read the message.

Darius’ companion, a brunette man with green eyes and a dark complexion looked at his own. He furrowed his brows, looking tense.

“You good, Cole?” Darius asked.

“My parents want to set me up with someone who’s coming to visit.” He said with a shrug.

“We were friends when we were like…five.”

“O-oh. Cool. Who’s the lucky person?”

“Kenji Kon.”

Darius blinked and stared.

“What?” Cole asked.

Darius grinned. “Be right back!”

He got up and jogged into the hall, the building mostly empty due to limited employees.

He slid into another hall and down some stairs to an indoor pen.

There was a woman running lines in front of a smaller man who was bottle feeding a tiny cat like creature.

She was round but had muscle mass on her arms and thick thighs he knew she could use to scale walls. Her brown hair was cropped short since childhood and she had an open friendly face that made her perfect to talk and guide children. The man sitting on the floor before her was slight, short and had big grey eyes. His hair was tied back, as he had allowed it to get shaggy after taking in a pregnant jaguarundi that one of the raptors had injured.

The greyish kitten whined when her mouth disconnected with the bottle, the man adjusting it.

“Ben!” The woman whined. “It’s so hard to practice for the campers when you have this bundle of cuteness distracting me!”

“She needs constant feeding, Sammy.” The man said with a smile. “Isnt that right, Rune?”

“I told you that name was perfect.” Sammy said with a smile.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Guys!” Darius yelled and the kitten squeaked.

“Sorry!” He said. “But guess what!”

“Dinosaurs can produce milk like flamingos?” Ben asked.

“That theory is baseless and you know it.” Darius said and Ben chuckled. “But no! Kenji and Brooklynn are coming here to promote the camp and safari village!”

Sammy covered her mouth.

“R-Really?” Ben asked.

“Camp Fam back together!” Sammy squealed.

“Yeah, they’ll be here for a few days.” He said with a nod.

Ben smiled and remembered Brooklynn and Kenji.

Okay, mostly Kenji.

His strength, his ambition, his drive…

Omega…

He grit his teeth. No. He wasn’t going to think like that.

He wasn’t that kind of Alpha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grayson Roth-Monroe, Jasper Monroe-Roth and Cole Roth are my original characters borrowed from my Sentry series.
> 
> So...I have insomnia. Enjoy!

Kenji checked his scent patches twice before he got off the helicopter and was shocked to see two familiar faces at the Sorna docking station.

“What’s up, K-Dog?” Dave said as he waved, still wearing khaki shorts and a yellow bandana tied around his head.

However, he now he wore a green and white shirt advertising the sanctuary and a gold ring on his right hand.

“You’re married?” Kenji asked.

“Oh, yeah. I um…” He blushed. “I met someone during the rescue effort and the recapture...”

“Hello, Mister Kon.” A tall black man said, wrapping an arm around Dave’s shoulders.

“Barry?” Kenji asked.

“Oh, look at you! I thought you were your father for a moment!” Barry said.

He smiled and looked at Dave. “Congrats, Man.”

“Uh, yeah!” Dave said. “Thanks.”

“David.” Barry hummed. “Please sit for a bit. I’m worried you’ll over exert yourself again.”

“Um...” Kenji asked.

“Oh! Uh, I’ve been taking supplements so we can try for a baby. I’m a beta and it’s difficult.” He sighed.

“Not to mention to the risks that come with just getting to term.” Barry said. “I said we can adopt.”

“And I said I want to try.” He told the taller alpha.

Barry nodded in defeat. “Okay.”

“Why not just get an omega surrogate?” Kenji asked.

“We thought it would be cruel to separate a child from their mother. Omega surrogates take lots of recovery time after the child has been taken.” Barry said.

“I can’t imagine having the emotional and mental strain omegas go through when their babies are away, let alone taken.” Dave said.

Kenji swallowed hard.

“Cant imagine.” He repeated.

“So, going to take the ferry to Jurassic Kingdom?” Dave asked.

“No way!” A voice called, Kenji smiling wide.

Sammy was standing with Brooklynn, smiling brightly.

She ran and hugged him tight. “Oh my gosh, I’ve missed you!”

Kenji squeezed her back. “I missed you too!”

Brooklynn quickly took her place. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah.” He said, looking at the ferry. “I got this.”

“I don’t got this.” He said as he took a shaky step off the ferry.

“Kenji, do you wanna hold my hand?” Sammy asked. “My cousins and siblings like skin ship to calm them. It’s a natural omega comfort.”

“I—wait!” He stopped. “You knew?”

“I’m an omega too.” She said. “Oh my gosh! Is it a secret?!”

“Yes!” Kenji shouted in fear. “Who else knows?”

“I don’t know. I never brought it up.” She said and covered her mouth. “But Cole kept talking about possible marriage between you earlier with me and Darius…”

“Oh no…” Kenji whined and hit his head against a signpost.

“Kenji, as far as we know, no one else but the Roths and the campfam know.” Sammy said.

“No one but my parents knew!” He said.

“Um, well both I and Ben knew…back then…” Sammy said.

“Ben knew?” Kenji asked.

“Course he did. He presented on the island.” She said. “When he was knocked out at the monorail.”

“I don’t…I don’t remember.”

“He’s an alpha, Kenji.” Brooklynn said. “Ben is an alpha.”

And Kenji blushed as he remembered seeing Ben after he knocked out Hap, the guide for the psycho hunter couple. Two alphas who wanted to hunt and kill anything and everything they wanted.

But Ben…he was so small, yet Kenji had nearly swooned when he postured in front of him and Brooklynn. He shivered a bit.

Usually posturing had him rolling his eyes and covering his nose in disapproval.

He was going to see him.

He looked through the trees towards the main building that also acted like living quarters.

He was going to see Ben.

Why did that excite him so much?

*

Kenji rubbed his close trim beard, huffing at the fact it was soft instead of course.

He could do this.

Just because he was an omega didn’t mean he was any less—

“Kenji!” A man said as he walked in.

He was tall, with broad shoulders, shiny dirty blond hair and big blue eyes, much like his photo. Hunter Kendall. He smiled brightly, then frowned. His eyes went to Kenji’s shoulders, to the top of his head, to his stubble.

“Hm, you don’t look like a regular omega—”

“Kenji, good to see you!” Another voice called, cutting off the other.

Kenji smiled when he saw the familiar brunette from his childhood, his mischievous green eyes bright. He cut in front of the blond alpha, effectively walking Kenji a couple feet away to the window in an act to see him better.

“Cole!” Kenji said in relief and hugged him, Hunter’s eyes narrowing.

“Your parents told me you were coming.” He said and held Kenji’s elbows. “Mom and Dad are so excited you’re here!”

“Um, hello?”

“Hi!” Cole said, releasing Kenji and turning to take Hunter’s hand and shake it. “Cole Roth!”

“Of the Roth Foundation and Company?” Hunter asked, his smile tight. Kenji could sense the aggression coming off the blond, already knowing they were about to posture.

“The very one!” Cole said, chattering on as Brooklynn and Sammy tugged Kenji’s sleeve to walk down the hall away from them into what looked like an office, several cubicles decorated, but empty. Sammy shut the door behind them and Darius’ head popped up, his face lighting up.

“Kenji!” He said and hugged the other around the waist. “It’s been so long!”

“Hey, Dino-Nerd!” Kenji said, ruffling the shorter man’s short side swept dreads.

He paused when he smelled rain and teakwood.

He turned and his heart skipped a beat.

He was still short, a head shorter than him at least. His grey eyes still a bit too large for his face, which had sharped at the jaw, cheeks still a bit round and pink. His lips were full and he had tanned slightly. His body was still lithe and though his shoulders were not as broad as Hunter or even Cole’s, he still had a wiry strength to his frame.

Kenji could see a whole litter of little Bens with his pretty grey eyes and his own golden skin, maybe a few in each shade of their coloring and variations of their bodies. Yes, maybe three at least and six at most—

Kenji blinked and shook his head a bit, cheeks heating.

He looked up to see Ben was also red, as if he had seen the gaggle of would be children. Kenji cleared his throat and smiled.

“Ben.” Kenji said and walked over to him, hugging him like he did all those years ago.

Kenji shivered a little as he smelled Ben’s scent on his collar and the short alpha’s arms wrapped around him too. Kenji wanted to whimper and nuzzle the other, and he had to mentally kick himself not to.

“Kenji.” He sighed.

Kenji stood and smiled. “Hide me.”

“Wh-What?”

“Dude, please hide me.” He said, grabbing his shoulders. “I got Cole holding back some plastic knot head ready to start changing me before I say I do.”

“You’re marrying him?!” Ben shouted.

“Shhh! And hopefully not!” Kenji said.

“Hey guys?” Darius asked. “We can go out the back.”

“A back?” Kenji asked. “We’re on the fifth floor!”

“This way!” Darius fake whispered and led him to the storage closet. The three men and woman crowded in the space and Darius opened a locker, sliding the back to the left and squeezing in, Sammy following.

“No way.” Kenji whispered and tried to squeeze through, blushing as his shoulders and chest made it difficult.

“Hold on.” Ben said, shutting the door and turning out the light. “Um, I’m going to touch you now.”

“Ok!” Kenji said as Ben slid a hand over his chest to gently press his pecs in.

*

Ben felt it.

Felt him.

Nublar Ben.

Island Ben.

Alpha Ben.

He snarled in pleasure inside his head at the plush warmth of Kenji’s chest and how it gave under his touch, Kenji using his arm to slide sideways through the doorway as Ben shut the locker behind him, pressed against the warm omega.

‘Shut up, Alpha Me!’ Ben hissed at his instincts.

_‘Omega strong! Perfect for us!’ ___

____

‘Shut up!’

____

He bit his lip as Kenji wiggled through and he followed, sliding the panel back and in.

____

____

*

____

____

____

Kenji was blushing in the dim lights of a glowstick Sammy had as they walked through the narrow tunnel one after another, rounding a corner and sliding another door open to an more open hallway with plush carpet and soft led lanterns on the wall.

____

“What’s with the weird trapdoors and stuff?”

____

“Fail safes.” A liquid raspy voice said.

____

A voice Kenji knew that spoke sweetly to his mother and sternly to his father. A voice that called when there were snacks and drinks. A voice many children who met the owner came to associate with cool hands and pink hair. A parent to all in his funded children’s home and who was the legal guardian of many orphaned omegas he cared for besides his biological children.

____

“Grayson!” Kenji yelled and scooped the other omega into a hug, the smaller man chuckling and pushing back just a bit.

____

“And where is my daughter?” Grayson asked, green eyes twinkling.

____

“I came in through the front door!” Brooklynn teased as she jogged next to long legged and broad alpha that stood a little over Kenji’s height, wearing a rancher’s hat and red bandana around his neck.

____

Brooklynn and Grayson were identical, from eye color, to long limbed figures, to the warm shade of peach to their skin. The difference was how much rounder Brooklynn’s eyes were and her brown hair from her father, dyed pink like her omega father.

____

The large Alpha that walked beside her continued with an easy going stride. He had the same latte tan skin Cole had and light grey blue eyes that almost looked silver at times. He had wavy hair that brushed his chin and impressive muscle built from years of construction and farm work.

____

“Kenji! Look at chu!” He said, his smooth, warm southern accent sending a zing of joy down Kenji’s spine, happy to be around a familiar alpha who was bonded and more likely to protect him if things went south.

____

He stood a bit a ways, waiting for Kenji to invite him in his space. Kenji held open his other arm, but Jasper hugged both Kenji and his husband, lifting them both off their feet. Jasper grinned, dimples on display. Kenji tried not to look at the long fangs in that smile.

____

“Show off.” His smaller mate hummed and when he released them both, Grayson kissed his jaw, the other pulling him close and holding him there.

____

Kenji wanted to look away from the natural bond the pair had, often nuzzling and scenting right in front of others. Not that it was an intimate act, more so that it displayed how perfect they fit despite their once scandalous class difference; Grayson being a rich, sought after omega to be bartered in business deals by his biological father and Jasper a simple livestock hand passing through with a carnival.

____

Kenji heard Grayson and Jasper tell the tale of how they ran off together with the help of Grayson’s wealthy uncle and married the very month they met. It had been over twenty five years since they did so and were still so in love, and spread that same love through their children and desire to help others like them. Omegas who felt had no choice and alphas who were trying to move past their old prejudices and traditional teachings.

____

Kenji supposed he was in both categories now since Grayson was his late picked Godfather when his birth mother left them.

____

“We’re so honored you’re lookin’ at Cole to have permission to court you.” Jasper said.

____

“We only wish it weren’t under such distress.” Grayson murmured only for the three of them to hear.

____

“Yeah…How does Cole feel about it?” Kenji asked.

____

“He expressed…” Grayson started, his eyes flitting to his husband’s. “A possible platonic marriage.”

____

“Oh.” Kenji said, then sighed in relief. “Thank god.”

____

“The bite is somethin’ we gotta have a long discussion about though.” Jasper said. “We can try to fake it.”

____

“Wait.” Kenji said. “You guys don’t want grandchildren?”

____

“We have many children already. And though only two are biological…” Grayson said, hugging Brooklynn around her shoulders into an unbalanced family hug “We are fulfilled.”

____

“We prefer you bein’ comfortable.” Jasper said. “And Cole has a…well, he’ll tell you.”

____

“We believe you should be safe, regardless of a few dated old men.” Grayson huffed.

____

“Them sexist types shouldn’t control a company your Daddy worked his butt off for.” Jasper growled and Kenji shivered at his elongated fangs as the older man grimaced.

____

Grayson nudged his head under Jasper’s chin and the larger man melted.

____

“Thank you, Darlin’.” He said and Grayson stepped out of his arms, his daughter seeming to take his place as Jasper rested his chin on her head.

____

“Kenji.” Grayson said, taking his hands in his. “You have been a part of this family since before you could toddle. Despite the silence since your father’s second marriage, which I am still mad about…”

____

“He said sorry.” Jasper said.

____

“Kenji didn’t even know Brooklynn was technically his god sister!” Grayson hissed and Jasper’s mouth shut, his chin resting on Brooklynn’s head again.

____

“Regardless!” Grayson huffed. “You are our family. And we promised we would protect you when we took that vow to be there for you. Cole may not like you romantically, but we all agreed this could be annulled after a few years. Once we weeded out the board a bit.”

____

“That’s a…really cool.” Kenji said, trying to keep his emotions at bay.

____

“All we have to do is survive four days until you make your announcement.” Grayson said. “Brooklynn and I have it all planned out.

____

Brooklynn nodded, her father releasing her.

____

“I told you, Kenji.” She said. “We got your back!”

____


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the wait. 
> 
> Jacob Bennet, Paige Lochlann, Grayson Roth, Jasper Monroe and Cole (Fletcher-Ruiz) Roth belong to my original series "The Sentry".
> 
> CW: Hunter is an ass.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ben looked at his phone screen.

_**“Hey, Brooklanders!” A familiar pinket said on screen.** _

_**“Today we’re gonna get serious when it comes to courting your special omega. Being an alpha, I have like, zero expertise. So, helping me understand how to approach and not be a total spaz, we have the founder and head writer of the popular omega magazine “Modern Power”, Jacob Bennet!”** _

_**A chubby blond man with glasses and a rose gold ring waved at the camera with a mixture of grace and enthusiasm.** _

_**“To make a welcoming environment, one of our best modern architects and nest designers of the decade, Paige Lochlann!”** _

_**A woman with blue, yellow and green peacock like hair grinned and waved, blowing a kiss.** _

_**“Aaaaaand!” Brooklynn hugged Grayson and Jasper from behind where they sat on a love seat apart from the other two on the plush grey sofa. “My mom and Dad! Whom I think are among one of the best alpha omega couples I’ve ever met, here to share their courting stories!”** _

_**Grayson and Jasper smiled more at their daughter than the cameras.** _

_**“So tell us, Dad.” She said, smiling at Jasper. “How did you know mom was the one?”** _

_**Jasper blushed and scratched his cheek, his voice cracking a bit as Grayson watched him with an amused smile.** _

_**“Ah…he put me on my back.” He said. “Punched me so hard when I accidently bumped into him. Seeing him standing over me and holding his fist ready, I saw myself a strong husband and my alpha was screaming this one was it, the one for me.”** _

_**He took Grayson’s hand. “My beginning and end…”** _

_**“Aw…” Paige cooed.** _

_**“What about you, Paige?” Brooklynn asked.** _

_**“Well, my mate was a sleepy barista who I and my other mate had our eye on. We didn’t even know he was an omega, but---”** _

“Hey, Ben, what are you up to?” Kenji asked, walking in.

Ben threw his phone under his but and sat down, the video muffled.

“Knock! Kenji, knock!” He scolded and Kenji laughed.

“Sorry, sorry…” He said. “Just nervous, I guess.”

“Oh…” Ben saw his jaw was smooth and skin soft from cream and aftershave. “Your beard.”

“Yeah, I thought…” Kenji stroked his jaw, then frowned. “Yeah.”

“Are you okay?”

“I don’t…I don’t really know, but I just want all this over and done with.” He said and sat next to Ben, who instinctively gave Kenji space.

_**“…you’d be surprised what my alpha would do to get my attention. It’s just so---”** _

Ben shut off his phone, cheeks red as Jacob gushed about his alpha. Kenji pursed his lips and stared at the short alpha.

“Um…”

“I like to watch Brooklynn’s shows!” Ben yelled. “I’m…super behind.”

Kenji smacked his lips and looked away. “O-kay.”

“Can I ask a favor?” Ben asked.

“A favor?” Kenji asked.

“Don’t…don’t be afraid to…to ask me for help or think I don’t want to listen if you need someone to talk to?”

Kenji smiled and nodded. “I wont. I know you’re a different kind of alpha, Ben.”

“And you’re more than an omega, Kenji!” Ben blurted out.

Kenji smiled and his eyes flitted down, his cheeks pinkening just a bit.

“Thanks, Ben. I needed to hear that.” He said. “See you at dinner.”

He left, shutting the door, Ben sitting on his phone again.

_**“…communication is key.” Jacob said. “Only when you use communication for anything and everything, will you establish you are equal partners and there is no power imbalance.”** _

Ben looked down at the video and nodded with a smile.

*

Hunter hadn’t stopped glaring at Cole since they all sat for dinner in the Roth’s condo.

Grayson himself had to keep his hand on his husband’s knee, the eldest alpha’s protective instincts held tightly under wraps.

“I was under the impression we would dine privately.” The blond said with a too sharp smile at Kenji.

Kenji’s eyes swept around the table, the Roths, Brooklynn included there. Along with Darius, Sammy and Ben. His now shaven jaw made him feel too exposed, too open. But his family…his pack had come to his aid and the group dinner was expected, not asked.

“It would be very rude not to have dinner with his godparents.” Grayson said, words smooth and challenging.

Hunter gave a tight smile, eyes shifting to Jasper.

“You have a lovely home, Mister Monroe.”

“Roth-Monroe.” Jasper said, a bit of a growl in his words. “My husband’s house. His name first.”

“Husband—right.” Hunter said.

“I see you are a traditionalist.” Grayson said and Kenji almost spat out his wine at the bluntness of his words.

Hunter grimaced and quickly schooled another smile on his face. “As I was raised, Miss Roth.”

“Mister.” Brooklynn, Cole, Jasper and even Darius and Ben growled.

“My mistake.” Hunter said. “I feel as if I am unwelcomed.”

“I’m afraid you came here with nothing to gain.” Cole said, just as blunt as his father. “Kenji has accepted my proposal for marriage.”

Hunter lowered his fork and took a breath. “Is this true?”

“It is.” Kenji said.

“Well.” Hunter stood. “I suppose I should catch the boat.”

“It leaves in about half an hour.” Grayson said coolly.

“I shouldn’t waste time then.”

“As you wish.” Cole said and Hunter glared at him again.

“Before I go…” Hunter said, turning to Kenji. “I would have been good to you, show you leniency and kindness.”

“Good night.” Kenji spat out.

Once they heard a door slam behind the blond alpha, Kenji let out a deep breath and started hyperventilating.

“Oh god, he stunk!” He hissed and covered his nose.

Brooklynn and Sammy stood and quickly hugged Kenji. Between the omega’s sweet scent and the beta’s calming flowery scent, he was able to relax and breathe easier.

“I…I can’t eat right now; I need…” Kenji shook his head.

“Um!” Ben said and paused when everyone looked at him. “Y-You still haven’t met the last member of the CampFam!”

Darius grinned and nodded. “Yeah, it’s outside and you guys can take some food for a picnic.”

“Sammy, I need your help with stuff!”

“Stuff—”

“Stuff!” Brooklynn yelled.

“Mom, Dad, can you go over something with me and Darius?”

“I…I suppose so…” Grayson said, looking confused as Jasper huffed out a laugh.

“Great!” Brooklynn said, taking Darius’s lunch box. “I’ll get you guys something to eat, and you can go see her.”

*

Kenji was dressed down in shorts and a sweatshirt, looking much like he did when they were teens. Ben couldn’t help biting his lip as he stared.

“So…that was weird, right?” Kenji asked, snapping Ben out of his pining.

“Believe me when I say you get use to it.” Ben chuckled, glancing at Kenji every now and then as they walked the brightly lit walkway between the storm pens.

“You’ve been staring at me all night.” Kenji said. “What’s up?”

Ben stammered. “Oh, I just…I miss the beard already, I guess.”

“Y-You do?” Kenji asked. “But it’s not really…omegan to have one.”

“Omegan?” Ben asked.

“Traditionally omegan.” Kenji said.

“Since when has Kenji Kon been traditional?” Ben joked.

“Since…” Kenji looked down, face falling. “Since Kosei Kon’s reputation has been put at risk.”

Ben stopped and touched the top of Kenji’s hand. “Hey…You’re gonna be okay, now.”

“Cole is giving up a lot for me.” Kenji said.

“What do you mean?” Ben asked.

“Couldn’t you smell it?” Kenji asked. “He has someone in mind when courting and it isn’t me.”

“I couldn’t…Do you know who?” Ben asked.

“I think. But…I’d rather keep quiet about it.”

Ben smiled. “You’re so cool, Kenji.”

Kenji blushed and wished he had never shaven off his beard so it could hide his blush.

“I…”

Ben took his hand. “We’re almost there. She’ll be so happy to see you.”

They walked to a nearby pen, a large football sized one with plenty of foliage, trees and feeders for a large figure snoring in a nest of leaves and sticks. It shifted and moved, turning to walk over to Kenji and Ben, barking happily.

“Bumpy!” Kenji yelled and ran to hug her. “Oh my god, I missed you so much!”

She groaned and nuzzled his chest, licking his cheek for good measure.

“Oh, look at you. Look how beautiful you got.” He whispered as he cupped her jaw and she purred.

Ben smiled as he watched.

He smelled Kenji’s distress under his joy.

‘Omega sad…’

‘I know.’

‘Comfort omega…’

“Kenji…” Ben took a breath. “I want you to know…I…”

Kenji looked over at him and Ben felt his heart break.

‘Omega ours! Not Cole’s! Ours! Tell him!’

“I just want you to be happy.” He said, shaking his head and shutting his eyes as an onslaught of sorrow and pain washed around him from Kenji.

“Do you remember when we were saved and you…”

Ben blushed, remembering the day like it was that morning.

High off joy and the adrenaline of getting off the island, he had grabbed Kenji and pulled him into a kiss. The omega looked so surprised, and Ben shot away from him before the others could catch up with them on the beach.

Kenji had looked so shocked and so…scared…

Ben swore never to touch anyone like that again. To never feel entitled to others.

“I…I do…” Ben said.

“I…” Kenji huffed a laugh. “I kinda had a huge crush on you.”

“Wh-What?” Ben asked with a blush.

“I—”

The ground shook and they gasped, Bumpy lowing as she got before them from an unseen threat.

“What…ah!!” Ben fell and Kenji followed him, Bumpy curling her body and tail around them protectively.

An alarm sounded, disturbing many dinosaurs and making Kenji cover his ears.

“Emergency Alert, category 10 earthquake ten minutes out. Please find shelter or ferry to Sorna. Emergency Alert. Category 10 earthquake ten minutes out. Please find shelter or ferry to Sorna.”

“Okay…Okay, go with Bumpy in the indoor pens and get a motorcycle.” Ben said. “I need to make sure the pens are open so the dinosaurs can escape inside. They know its safe and can get there themselves.”

“What?” Kenji asked. “No, I can’t let you—”

“You have to.” Ben said. “I can’t worry about you and this. Please make sure Bumpy is safe.”

Kenji nodded. “You owe me another kiss.”

“This is not the time for confessions!” Ben yelled and ran towards an office. He found a large green button and pressed it, the pens and enclosure doors opening in certain areas of the park.

He made sure he could see everything on the cameras; the carnivores going to their pens, herbivores to theirs, placed strategically so they would be majorly separated. He also saw the Roths and his friends making their way to the garage to the jeeps.

The bunkers and pens were safe.

They were made with the strongest steel.

Kenji met him outside, the nearly silent motorcycle still running. Kenji held out a helmet and Ben fought the urge to purr.

“Come on. We got a boat to catch.”

*

“What the hell happened to him?!” Kenji yelled as they got to the ferry.

Hunter was bandaged and tied to a stretcher.

“Idiot kicked a dilo running for shelter.” Cole huffed.

A few other scientists and Grayson were on the ferry already. Jasper and Cole carrying Hunter on.

Brooklynn was just stepping on when a massive shake jolted her back and the ramp splashed into the water.

“Brooklynn!” Jasper and Grayson yelled as the boat was pushed away from the dock by the waves.

“Wait!” Grayson yelled, eyes wide and voice horse with emotion.

“Oh, god…” Brooklynn whimpered as Sammy and Ben helped her up.

The boat was about ten feet out.

“Should we swim for it?” Kenji asked.

“These waves are gonna get worse. And…it’s not the earthquake that’s the deadliest thing around these islands.” Darius said.

“You don’t mean…” Sammy asked.

“They need to go. We need to get back to the manor and bolt everything close with as many dinosaurs as we can inside.” Darius said.

“We can’t just—”

“Brooklynn!” Ben said and took her hands. “They need to go and get to shelter on Sorna, or they could…”

She sobbed and nodded. She turned to the ferry and held out a hand, making a fist, then joining her thumbs and pointer fingers to make a diamond from her hands. Grayson did the same, then Cole and finally, after what looked like some colorful swearing, Jasper knocked his fists together.

“They know we’re going to the bunkers and they want us to be safe and strong.” She said and turned to look at the jeep.

“We got like, three minutes.” Ben said as they piled in.

Sammy got in the driver’s seat and floored it before the doors had closed.

Kenji clung to Ben in the back, knuckles white as the Latina drove down the road, the ground’s shaking intensifying.

“Sammy!” Darius yelled and she saw a herd of triceratops filing into a cave that had been fashioned into a bunker. As soon as the last one had gone more than six feet in, she swerved the car, Darius and Ben running to another hidden door and opening it for the five to run into.

The tunnel shook and Sammy nearly lost her balance, Kenji helping her stay on her feet.

“We should be shredded by now.” Kenji said in awe.

“These tunnels are made from Kon steel. Nothing can hurt us down here.” Ben said with a hint of pride in his voice.

Kenji smiled and they made their way back to the wider hall, going to the bunker living quarters and hearing banging behind the door.

“Oh, no, what now?” Brooklynn groaned as they came to the door that hid the bedrooms, food storage, medical supplies and master controls.

The door burst open and they screamed as a figure stood there, her fists held out from where she had battered the door down.

“Honey!” Sammy yelled and hugged the woman.

“Yaz?!” Kenji yelled.

“Oh, hey guys.” Yaz huffed. “Sur-prise?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! If you like my work, please leave kudos and comments. I will always try to respond.
> 
> If you would like to chat with me or just see what I'm up to, please follow me on tumblr at Ren1327 where I ask for your suggestions, post snippets, and generally be a dork.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and Stay Sweet!


End file.
